Roaring Dragon Psynergy series
Roaring Dragon (ホロウ, Hollow), Slaying Dragon (ガイサイ, Obstinant Qilin), and Reigning Dragon (ボウテンコウ, Heavenly Phoenix Lord) make up a series of Venus based attack Psynergy introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. The Roaring Dragon series features what is considered to be the most powerful Venus-based Psynergies in the series. Basic Description Roaring Dragon, Slaying Dragon, and Reigning Dragon are ranged Psynergies. The overall power of each stage is determined by comparing the user's Venus Power and the target's Venus Resistance, and multiplying the resultant ratio by the base power of the Psynergy being used. Visually, each stage of the series features a large dragon being summoned to attack the targets. Roaring Dragon has a dragon releasing a damaging sound wave, while Slaying Dragon summons rock needles to perforate the enemies. Reigning Dragon shows a dragon blasting the targets with a massive shockwave. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as the Roaring Dragon series use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Reigning Dragon is 280. Thus an unmodified Reigning Dragon would deal around 280 points of damage. Reigning Dragon's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Venus Power - Enemy's Venus Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, The Roaring Dragon series takes the base damage of the particular attack, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Venus Power is than the target's Venus Resistance. The difference between the user's Venus Power and the user's Venus Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Venus Power of 150 casts Reigning Dragon on a monster with a Venus Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (280) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (280) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (280) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 280 * 1.50 * damage = 420 Therefore, a Reigning Dragon cast under these circumstances would deal approximately 420 points of damage to the main target. Since Reigning Dragon is a ranged Psynergy, adjacent targets would take a percentage of the total damage, with the percentage decreasing as the distance from the main target increases. Availability As of Dark Dawn, the Roaring Dragon series is unique to the Miko class series, a mono-elemental class that serves as the base class for the Venus Adept Himi. The series is available to Himi when she has no or only Venus Djinn set to her. Roaring Dragon is learned at Level 31, while Slaying Dragon is learned at Level 39. Reigning Dragon is learned at Level 50. Analysis General: The Roaring Dragon series possesses a great deal of raw power, making it one of the few Power-based Psynergies useful for boss battles. Reigning Dragon is the heaviest area-of-effect Psynergy out of all the Venus Psynergies to date, beating even Grand Gaia. While Grand Gaia has a larger range, few enemies come in groups larger than three, making the Roaring Dragon series a more efficient choice. By Game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Himi's naturally high Venus Power means that the already high power of the series is increased even more. The series serves as Himi's most powerful offensive option in her base class, and contributes heavily to her abilities as a supporting party member. Despite the high PP of the series, Himi can still get multiple castings due to the Miko class having one of the highest PP multipliers of any class. Trivia * The mirror shown in the sequences of these Psynergies could most likely resemble the Yata Mirror, one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan in its mythology. * As of Dark Dawn, Reigning Dragon holds the distinction of being the most powerful Power-based Psynergy in the series. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Psynergy Category:Venus-based offenses